


After Practice Alone Time

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Hajime and Tobio have some alone time after they leave practice.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	After Practice Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Hajime was practicing serves when Akira runs up to him with an amused face. 

"Yes?" Hajime asks. 

"We need your help," Akira says. 

Hajime looks around and notices that Yuutarou, Takahiro, Shinji, and Tobio is gone. 

"What are you guys up to?" Hajime asks slouching forwards. 

Akira chuckles and drags Hajime out of the gym. Hajime soon finds himself standing in the bathroom. Takahiro and Yuutarou keeps banging on the bathroom stall and Shinji is leaning against the wall. Hajime then notices what he is wearing. 

"Why is Shinji in a cheerleader uniform?" Hajime asks. 

"They are our cheerleaders for this practice," Akira says. 

Meanwhile Takahiro and Yuutarou continues to bang on the stall door while Shinji puts on his warm up jacket. 

"Wait, who we?" Hajime asks. 

"Tobio, if we can get him out of the bathroom," Yuutarou says. 

"I'm not coming out," Tobio responds. 

"Please, we even got Hajime's warm up jacket for you," Akira tries to persuade. 

"No," Tobio says sharply. 

"If you come out I will reward you," Hajime reasons. 

There is silence and soon Tobio comes out of the stall. Everyone stares at him and the only thought in Hajime's head is that Tobio looks cute. Shinji breaks the trance and hands Tobio Hajime's jacket. He puts it on and everyone can see how big it is on him. 

"Now let get this practice done," Hajime says. 

Everyone leaves the bedroom and Hajime walks beside Tobio. Once inside the gym, everyone goes to their spots and Tobio and Shinji goes by the bench and sit down. Hajime keeps glancing over there and see Tobio messing with the thigh high socks. After a few minutes of solo practice, Tooru calls everyone over to the bench. 

"I see that you two lost the bet," Issei says. 

"What bet was it anyway?" Akira asks. 

"The bet was who's in charge of this friend group, and these two said it was Hajime and the rest of us said it was Tooru," Issei explains. 

"That's funny," Tooru says. 

"It is so for today's practice, these two are gonna be our cheerleaders," Takahiro finishes. 

Tobio looks away from everyone but they can still see the blush on his face. 

"Well the on team gets Shinji and the other get Tobio," Tooru says. 

Tooru stares at Tobio and then at Hajime. 

"I'm going to call Tobio," Tooru says grabbing Tobio's wrist. 

He drags Tobio and Hajime to one side of the net. Tobio walks and stands by the bench as the others on Tooru's team gets in place. Everytime they score Tobio makes sure to cheer. He eventually makes Hajime blush when he spiked and scored. At the end of the second set, Tooru's team has won. They decides they have enough practice and everyone cleans up. As Hajime walks out of the club room, he see Tobio still in cheer uniform and his jacket. 

"What's up?" Hajime asks locking up the club room. 

"I wanna spend the night at your house," Tobio mumbles. 

Hajime chuckles and grabs Tobio's hand and lace their fingers together. As they walk out of the school gates, Hajime looks Tobio over. 

"I have to admit, you look cute in the outfit and in my jacket," Hajime says. 

Tobio blushes and his his face in Hajime's shoulder. Once they make it to Hajime's house, they go straight to his room. Hajime closes his door and Tobio pushes himself onto Hajime. Tobio's lips finds Hajime's and Hajime's hands finds Tobio's waist. Hajime quickly takes control of the kiss and flips them around and shoves Tobio against the door. 

"You look so sexy in these clothes," Hajime rasps out. 

Tobio jumps and wraps his legs around Hajime as Hajime carries them to his bed. Hajime throws Tobio onto the bed and pounce onto him. They spend most of the night kissing and Hajime ends up leaving hickies all over Tobio's neck and collarbone. 

* * *

The next morning, Hajime goes to get up when he feel his arm is stuck. He looks down and see Tobio laying on his arm. He smiles sweetly before laying back down. He plays with Tobio's hair but careful enough to not wake him up. Tobio looks at Tobio and see that the short Tobio has on is huge on him. Hajime snorts and nuzzle his nose into Tobio's soft hair. He feels movements so he moves his head and looks down at Tobio who is looking up at him. 

"Morning," Tobio mumbles. 

"Morning," Hajime responds. 

Tobio sits up and stretch his arms above his head. He looks back down at Hajime and Hajime can see all the hickies he have left on Tobio. 

"Don't kill me, but I left a lot of marks on you," Hajime says. 

Hajime sits up stretch his arms about his head. As soon his arms goes down, he is tackle back into the sheets. 

"I don't mind," Tobio says. 

Hajime chuckles and kiss Tobio's nose. Tobio's hands starts roaming Hajime's neck and collarbone and Hajime can only guess that there are marks. Hajime can't bring himself to care since he left so many marks on Tobio. 

"And beside, I left marks on you as well," Tobio says. 

"I guess, everyone will know we are dating," Hajime says. 

"I guess they will," Tobio says. 

The both of them burst out laughing. 

"To be honest they probably won't be surprise if we come in with hickies all over us," Tobio says. 

"Yeah, especially since we couldn't keep our eyes off each other during practice," Hajime says. 

They eventually gets up and get ready for practice. Once they get inside the gym, Tooru and Akira are already in front of them asking questions. Hajime sighs but smile when he looks over at Tobio. 

"All I'm saying is that we had some good alone time," Hajime says. 

He drags Tobio away from their two gaping friends and begin practice together. During practice Hajime makes a mental note that they should have more alone time together some more. 


End file.
